


Private Security

by RumbleFish14



Series: Crossing The Line [1]
Category: Shameless (US), The Red Line - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gallavich+1, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, endless teasing, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Officer Paul Evans gets a call about an assault at a strip club called The Fairy Tale, his fellow officers say to keep a look out for a bad-mouthed thug and a half-naked redhead. Paul gets more than he asked for on the way back to the station





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Little Shameless-Gallavich/The Red Line cross over. As always, Gallavich is endgame, but I love pairing them with some sexy outside forces...such as Officer Paul Evans.
> 
> And remember, the boys are not in character in everything I write, they may act or say shit they wouldn't....and that's okay. Just no bitching about them being out of character before you read this cuz I warned you

Private Security  
Gallavich/Paul Evans

Paul glanced tiredly at the blurry clock on the dash of his cruiser. Nearing three in the morning, an entire ocean full of coffee, not to mention the handful of caffeine pills he swallowed, and he was still trying to doze off. Graveyard shift was the worst. Not shit to do but drive around, park in front of bars for last call and make his quota as those drunk idiots tried to drive home. Graveyard meant no partner, at least not for him, Vic was sick and without her, he wouldn’t roll out with anyone else. 

Yeah, he has trust issues.

Out of all the shifts he got rotated into, this one was his least favorite. Mostly because it involved a lot of doing jack shit. Aside from playing candy crush on his phone, to clocking a dog with a radar gun to see how fast he ran across the street and hoping he could get a refill on his coffee at every other stop, it was dead. 

Although, cruising around Boystown at this time of night did have its perks. He got to work while he checked out the guys coming and going from the different bars and clubs. All flavors, all body types. Eye candy, window shopping. He didn’t intend to pick anyone up but looking and fantasizing about who would be the best in bed, which one of them could give the best blow job, wondering which of them were on the clock and how much it would take to get a little release.

“Shit.” Paul groaned, switching hands on the wheel so he could adjust. He was hard, just from thinking about who was the best, pathetic really. But it had been months since he had a good piece of ass that was worth it. Even the shit he paid for wasn’t as top notch as it used to be. The slums of Boystown was living up to its name.

Just as he rolled through the intersection, trying to gage the dick size of the guy strutting across the parking lot of one of the clubs, his radio gave a loud, annoying cackle. 

“22705, this is dispatch, come back.” 

Paul kept his eyes on the road as he grabbed the radio. “Dispatch this is 22705,” he eyed the next light as he slowly rolled through.

“22705, we have a 240 in progress at a local club, The Fairy tale. Respond.”

The Fairy Tale. Shit. 240 meant assault. Well, dispatch was correct to call him, he was just rolling past the damn place and even at three in the morning for last call, the parking lot was overflowing with cars. He did not want to go in there. The fruitiest nightclub in Boystown. Go-go dancers with those fake ass ties and the golden booty shorts, yeah, he was a frequent flyer when he had time. If he was sporting a boner just thinking about dick sizes, walking into dick central was not his best option.

“22705, please respond if you are in the area.”

With a nervous chuckle, he cleared his throat and confirmed. “22705 responding to 240 in progress.” He tossed the radio down and flipped on his lights and slowly rolled to an empty spot in front of the bar. Thankfully, he was not as alone as he thought. A cruiser pulled up behind him just as he stepped out, palming his gun on instinct to assure himself it was still attached to his hip. 

Paul nodded at officer Rodriguez and stepped up to the sidewalk. He followed closely behind, noticing that Rodriguez and his partner were talking quietly so others that passed didn’t hear but loud enough for him to follow along.

“I hate coming here.” Rodriguez huffed.

Paul rolled his eyes. What a whiner.

“Why, because it’s a gay club?” Officer Williams snorted and elbowed her partner.

When she glanced back and winked at him, he had to smile. Not many people at the precinct knew he was gay. A few of his friends, Vic and officer Mallory Williams, and a select few others. It shouldn’t make him that happy because she was defending him to her partner with him even knowing.

“No, not because of that. It’s not for me, ya know, the gay sex thing, but because we get called here like 4 times a week.”

Paul felt his eyebrows rise up to his hairline. “Damn, that’s a lot of calls. Why so many?” 

They stopped just short of the door and he could tell that Rodriguez really did not want to go inside. It’s not like anyone would be armed. Drunk yes, high, probably and maybe a case or two of sexual assault but it was all tolerable.

“It’s too much shit to explain right now but be on the lookout for a short, angry thug and a tall, half-naked redhead.” 

Before could digest what he was actually on the look for, Williams yanked open the door and they were flooded by bright, flashing lights, music turned up way to loud, he smells of sex and bad choices and half naked dancers. Fuck, he did not need this right now. As he pushed his way into the crowd, Paul couldn’t ignore the way bodies brushed up against him at every turn. 

“Jesus!” He half moaned, half growled as he peeled some twink off his back and pushed him in the general direction of other grinding bodies. This place was making him hot, sweating under his uniform, his cock was hard and pressed against the zipper of his pants and all he wanted to do was strip naked and feel everyone. 

“Fuckin piece of shit! Keep your hands off him!!”

His little trance was broken by a loud growling yell and someone trying to jump onto the stage, attempting to pull some old fucker off. Being as short as he was, Paul couldn’t see over the tallest people in the crowd, he grabbed the back of William’s vest and pushed their way forward.

It was chaos. Rodriguez was right on the mark. That yell came from the short, very angry thug with slicked back black hair and thick thighs. The guy he was attempting to pull off the stage was trying to dangle around the tall, half-naked redheads long ass legs. The scene was well underway, both the thug and red had blood on their faces, busted knuckles and red had nasty scrapes down his legs from that older guy trying to pull him into the crowd.

When someone bumped into his back, Paul turned and shoved them back, then whistled as loud as he could over the music. “Everyone, stay the fuck back!” a crowd had formed around them, and Rodriguez was able to pull the older guy off red and toss him to Williams, who put him on his face, shoved her foot in the center of his back and cuffed him. 

It was impressive for someone smaller than he was.

Now, given that Rodriguez had about 5 inches on him, Paul let him try to get a handle on blue eyes, who was still screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to kick the guy on the floor and spewing profanities he hadn’t even heard before. 

“I fuckin warned you not to fucking touch him, you old ass motherfucker. Gonna break the knuckles on your other hand!”

Paul smiled as Rodriguez rolled his eyes and easily pulled the smaller man away, which left him to handle red. He stepped up to the stage and was temporarily star struck. Red was gorgeous. Tall, lean muscles and wide shoulders. His hair was like living fire, cut short on the sides and left longer on top, dripping with sweat like the rest of his half naked self. 

Red didn’t look scared because some old fucker was trying to molest him, he was just as angry as his friend…boyfriend? Only, if he worked here, he couldn’t engage like the other had done. His chest was puffed out, panting harshly, even growling slightly and it shouldn’t have sent a shiver down his spine. This kid was goin to jail with the rest of them, even if he was hurt, just until they could figure it out.

Paul stepped up to the stage and offered red his hand. Green eyes finally met his, as if he were surprised to find him there, studied his hand for a moment before he took it. It was a little rough trying to get him down, he was shaking, and he was also in 3 inch boots and the stage was rather high. 

“I don’t think I can get down yet.”

Another shiver danced down his back when red spoke. His voice was naturally deep but combine that with rough, harsh pants and he was about to lose it. “Well, we gotta getcha down red. I know this shit probably wasn’t your fault but everyone’s gotta go with us.”

Red rolled his eyes, looking angrier because of it. “Fuckin figures. Some old fuck jams his hand down my shorts, and we get carted off.”

“I’m sure both of you will be let out with no charges but it’s protocol to take everyone.” He motioned him to the edge of the stage. “Come on, I can help. Just wrap your arm around my shoulders.”

For a minute, it seemed like red would fight him. Green eyes flickered back and forth and Paul knew he was still high, either from too much drugs or adrenaline because as he moved, his entire body shook. Red still had his hand as he bent down, legs shaking badly and wrapped one long arm around his shoulders.

“Okay, just work with me, yeah?” Paul asked and red nodded. He put one arm around his naked torso and stood on his tip toes to tuck his other arm under reds knees and easily lifted him off the stage.

“Work out much? Jesus,” red huffed.

Paul blushed and moved away from the stage until he had enough room to set him on his feet. He didn’t want to let go. Reds body felt phenomenal against his, even if that thought was a little creepy. He smelled of sex and sweat and was dunked in a bucket of body glitter, but every inch of his body was hard, toned and muscled. 

When red caught him scanning his body like a man starved of all sexual attention…which he was, he held his hands up in surrender. “Easy tiger, just checkin to see if we need an ambulance.”

“Fuck that, I’m fine. Half the blood isn’t even mine.”

Paul nodded and showed him the cuffs before he pulled them. “Just turn around.” He did not look down when red turned, and that perky ass was nearly brushing his groin. 

“Funny, that’s normally my line.”

Paul groaned before he could stop it and red heard him. He could see that sexy smirk. “Listen red, this will be a whole lot easier if you don’t say shit like that.” He huffed and linked reds hand behind his back. 

“Easier maybe, but then you wouldn’t blush like that for me.” Red smiled. “And my name is Ian, not red.”

Another blush crept its way to his cheeks. An arrest, or detainment shouldn’t be so damn hard. Literally. He was raging hard at this point, trying not to give into the urge to grind against his ass. “Just shut it.” His voice held less heat then he wanted and marched red…Ian through the crowd and out the way he came. 

“Ian!!” 

He had to jerk Ian back when he tried to bolt forward as his boyfriend was roughly slammed face first against the cruiser. “Calm your shit Ian, don’t make it worse.”

“Mick!!” 

Paul walked Ian to his car and didn’t expect for him to lunge at his boyfriend. Ian captured the other ones lips in a bloody, messy, sexy fucking kiss. He indulged them for a moment until the groans hit his ears before he pulled Ian back.

“Please, just let me touch him.” Ian whined and managed to snag another kiss. “Fuck, I’m so fuckin hard right now.”

The other one, Mick, as Ian said, just grinned at him. Fuck, he was gorgeous too, even in his clothes. Tight jeans that hugged his bubbly ass and juicy thighs, a plaid button up shirt rolled up to his elbows with a ripped black shirt under it. Ripped across the chest, exposing his hard nipples. These two looked like they were bound to fuck against the side of his car.

“How hard Ian, hmm? Is it dripping yet?” Mickey asked and bit his lip as he looked down.

Paul felt his face flame. Fuck, these two were going to kill him or make him come. “Knock that shit off you two.” Blue eyes glared at him for only half a second before scanning the length of his body and suddenly he didn’t look so mad anymore. “Eyes up blue.”

Ian chuckled and leaned towards his boyfriend and Paul already knew whatever came from his mouth would be suggestive and he wanted it. 

“Sexy, right baby?” Ian leaned against the car and pushed his ass back a little.

“Mm hmm, fuckable for sure.” Mickey licked blood off the corner of his lip. “Please fuckin tell me we ride with you.”

Paul bit his lip and did not reply to that, even when Williams was winking at him. Bitch. He needed to speed this shit along, and not press against Ian’s ass as it waved at him as if they were long lost buddies. 

“Gonna pat you down for weapons.” He took a deep breath and prepared for the remarks. “Got anything on you that’s gonna stick me?”

“Oh, yeah. I might have something.” Ian groaned and pushed his ass out again.

Paul could feel Mickey staring holes into him as he quickly rubbed his hands up and down Ian’s body, searching for weapons he knew he wouldn’t find in small pair of shorts. His hands trailed down Ian’s well defined abs, quickly counting all 6 of them before he skipped the bulge in his shorts and moved around to his ass. 

“Fuck yeah, touch me just like that officer.” Ian moaned. 

“Fuck, just shut up.” Paul groaned and opened the door to help Ian slide inside. Thankfully, he didn’t speak again, just eye fucked the hell out of him. He shut the door and turned to Mickey. “You got anything that’s gonna poke me?”

Dark eyes rose high and it kinda reminded Paul of his own. When blue eyes didn’t say anything, he stepped up behind him and Mickey instantly leaned his entire body back against him. Given that they were the same height, his cock pressed against his perfect ass.

“Oh fuck,” Paul groaned and on instinct, his hands moved to grip Mickey’s hips. 

“Goddamn cop, you’re hard as fuck.” Mickey laughed and rolled his hips back, smiling when Ian smirked at him from inside the car. “Grip just a little tighter for me, I like it hard.”

“Please, stop moving.” Paul pleaded and let his head rest against Mickey’s just long enough to get his breathing under control. “You’re only making this harder.”

“Normally, I don’t do shit like this.” Mickey whispered and pushed his ass back again. “Ian normally does this stuff, the teasing thing. But I’m ridin that adrenaline high and there is just something about you…”

Paul knew exactly what he meant. Ian did seem the type that would flirt and make bold sexual propositions, but like them, he too suffered from that adrenaline high and was reacting to them without being able to stop it. He pulled back, ignoring Mickey’s explanation and quickly frisked him from head to toe, probably spending more time than necessary on his ass and thighs. 

It wasn’t customary to have two people piled into his car, especially since he was solo, but Williams and Rodriguez got another call, halfway down the block and had to scoop someone else up. Last call was such a bitch. Now he was stuck with both Ian and Mickey, too sexed up to think straight and he needed to get it together long enough to do his job before he could leave and take care of his own sexual predicament.

“If you two behave, I can probably let you go after we take down your story.” He spoke quickly, unable to be around them for long periods of time. “But you keep this shit up and it’s gonna add indecent exposure to the list and I can’t let that slide.”

“Might wanna call back up then, cop, you put me and him in the same car like this and you are askin for a show.” Mickey warned as the door was opened. 

“No choice at the moment. Just get in and stay the fuck away from each other.” Paul helped Mickey avoid hitting his head and shut the door. He leaned back against it and took a few deep breaths. This is what happened when he went so long without sex. He tried to jump the first decent looking people he found. 

He knew this would turn bad before he even made it to the other side of the car. Through the back window, he could see them pressed shoulder to shoulder, heads tilted towards each other as they kissed eagerly. They didn’t care about the blood or the public display, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. He stood and watched, indulging his sexual urges just a second too long. 

“Get a fuckin grip.” 

Paul shook his head and jerked open his own door. The sounds of deep, heavy groaning filled his ears and sent a shock wave of lust down his spine. He started the car and turned the radio up enough to try and drown the sounds out as he drove down the deserted streets. 

He assumed the kissing was for show, to temp him into saying something. That they would stop when they realized it wouldn’t work. They didn’t stop because they were really, really into it, trying to eat each other from the face down. Each time one of them moaned, he looked back in the rear view mirror and watched. 

“Fuck Mick, you were so sexy back there.” Ian moaned against his mouth, eager to have his hands loose to touch him but settled with rubbing up against each other. “I love when you take care of me like that.”

Paul took a deep breath.

“Old fuck tried to touch what’s mine, wanted that big cock. Fuck, he wanted it just as bad as I do.” Mickey nipped Ian bottom lip and tried to scoot closer. “I need it right fucking now.”

Paul slowed as the light turned red, he glanced in the mirror and had to adjust. Ian was nearly out of his seat so he could suck and lick on Mickey’s neck. Pulling low groans and curses from him with each nip to his ear. 

Ian pulled his face from Mickey’s neck and caught the officers eyes on them in the mirror. “Any chance we can make a little pit stop before we get there?”

Paul scuffed. “This ain’t a taxi service red. I don’t make pit stops.” He studied Ian’s face and cursed himself for asking. “What the hell for?”

“Wanna get him off before we get separated. Getting processed takes forever and he has a bad case of blue balls.”

Mickey groaned. “So fuckin bad cop, was nearly about to come from that lap dance before that fucker ruined it.”

He shook his head no, even though he wanted to say yes. “Sorry boys, can’t do that.”

“It won’t take long, officer….” Ian trailed off and caught his eyes in the mirror.

Paul bit the inside of his cheek. “Evans.”

“Evans, it won’t take long once I get my mouth on him. Please? What’s five minutes?”

There was no way he could do this. It went against everything. He wasn’t supposed to stop or talk to them or have them siting together. This whole thing was fucked because his dick was taking charge. “If you wanted to fuck, you should have instead of getting into a fight.”

“Fine, guess we can work with what we have.” Ian smirked and moved to lean against the door.

Paul watched Ian’s legs split wide open, his eyes widened because of it and how strong his legs looked. Mickey managed to wiggle to his knees and was now rubbing his face over Ian’s groin, nuzzling him like a cat. Ian’s constant groans filled the car, making his body ache for release.

“That’s it baby, get me out so I can feel your mouth.” Ian panted hard as Mickey gripped the band of his shorts with his teeth and jerked them down enough for his head to pop out. “Fuck yes!”

Paul was staring. He couldn’t even hide it, nor did he try. Mickey was bobbing that head of black hair up and down Ian’s cock. Fuck, he was as big as he thought he was. Thick and long and leaking at the tip. Mickey took him eagerly, unflinching at his size. 

“You wanna watch officer Evans, hmm? Fuck, you know he takes it good. Doesn’t even choke on it.” Ian leaned his head back against the glass and slowly started to lift his hips.

“You two need to cut that shit out before you make this whole thing worse.” He was panting, unable to disguise his want and need for it as those wet, slurping sounds reached his ears. “Fuck, please stop.”

“He wants it Mick,” Ian met his eyes again. “Lookin at my cock like he’s in a candy store.”

Mickey pulled back; lips wet. “We got ourselves a little size queen Gallagher. Bet he never had one so big before.”

Paul closed his eyes and gave in for one stroke against his groin. They weren’t wrong, he was a size queen and Ian was the biggest he’d ever seen. But he wasn’t allowed to want this. 

“Sit back baby,” Ian moved his legs so Mickey could sit down, and he immediately straddled his lap. “Fuck, you’re hard for me.”

Paul pulled the car over and put it in park before he turned around. “Yeah, this shit won’t work. You need to get off him Ian.” Of course he didn’t listen. Ian started to grind against him, giving him that lap dance they never finished, and his eyes were drawn to Ian’s tight little ass as he moved. “Don’t make me come back there.”

“That’s it Mick, grind against my ass.” Ian moaned and tipped his head back. “And I wish you would come back here. I need my hands free.”

“Come on Evans, just let us fuck really quick.” Mickey whined against Ian’s chest. “Please? Fuck, please just really quick.”

Ian nodded. “We can get you off too.”

Paul turned back around and closed his eyes. It didn’t drown out the desperate sounds or their pleas but at least he wasn’t watching each time Ian’s ass clenched. Even if he was a size queen, that didn’t take away his love for good asses. And he wanted to be buried chin deep in Ian’s right now. 

He knew it was wrong, stupid and would probably cost him his job if anyone found out but be was seriously about to cry if he had to listen to another minute of this. “What do you need?” He asked as his palm moved over his groin, drawing out a groan from him.

“The doors lock from the outside, right?” Ian asked over his shoulder. 

Paul nodded. “They do.”

“You don’t gotta let us out or let us go. I’m not askin that. Just slip me the key, we fuck and then you take us in."

It all sounded so clear cut and simple it made him laugh. “Fine.” He said after a moment. “But you two try anything and I’ll charge you with so much shit, you won’t fuck for months.” He turned around to see them both grinning at him. “Got it?”

“Damn right we got it.” Mickey chuckled, smiling at their new friend. “I knew you couldn’t resist that shit.”

It was pointless to argue because it was true. He couldn’t resist. Paul got out, groaning as his cock was smashed and adjusted as he walked to the back door and opened it. They didn’t try to move or escape, they just smiled at him, eyeing him like he walked on water. 

He leaned in, pushing Ian forward none too gently but it had Ian chuckling, and quickly unlocked the cuffs. He did the same to Mickey, making him lean forward and released him as well. Ian moved before he had a chance to back away, he gripped his chin and brought him further inside, kissing him with all he had.

Paul groaned and didn’t fight it when Ian slipped his tongue into his mouth. He slid his tongue against his, leaning further in to get closer. He didn’t see it, but he felt Mickey move and lick up the side of his neck. He pulled back with a groan. 

“Jesus Christ.” He shook his head and quickly moved to the passenger side door, yanked it open and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept and tossed it at them before he shut the door and walked back to his side “How long?”

When no one answered him, Paul looked back to see Ian and Mickey kissing like they needed each other to breathe. Ian gripped dark hair and Mickey clawed Ian’s bare back, then his ass before slipping his hands in to squeeze both cheeks. Heat rose to his face quickly and he had no choice but to pop the button on his jeans, groaning in relief when he wasn’t being smashed. 

“You’re gonna have to ride me Mick.” Ian groaned and moved when around until he was sitting down. “Take that shit off.”

Mickey worked on getting his shoes and jeans off and Paul watched with wide eyes as Ian began to stroke himself. His long fingers wrapped loosely around it, slowly jerking from thick base to leaking tip, then smearing all the wetness down. Ian was doing it just for him. 

“We can get you off too.” Those words echoed in his mind. “How long?” He asked again.

Ian smirked. “9 inches.”

Paul groaned, “fuck.” That was not what he wanted to know. “I meant how long do you two need?”

Mickey straddled Ian’s body, replacing his hand with one of his own. Ian groaned and tipped his head back. “Not long. So damn pent up. Plus someone watching makes it better, makes us work harder for it.”

Paul was too busy looking at Mickey’s ass to pay much attention to anything else. If he thought Ian’s ass was a work of art, he was sadly mistaken. Mickey’s ass was a fucking gift. “God.” He groaned and slid a hand down his pants, nearly coming when he felt how wet his boxers were. 

“Oh fuck,” Mickey groaned as Ian pushed two slick fingers into him. Working him open as fast as he could so it hurt just enough to make it good. “Gimme another.”

Paul moaned and slowly started stroking himself. He tucked the end of his shirt between his teeth to keep it out of the way and watched Ian finger him open. Ian slid another finger in, now three knuckles deep and Mickey loved it. A fucking demanding little power bottom. 

Ian pulled his fingers out and used them to slick himself up, groaning as he looked into the front seat. “You wanna come play Evans?”

Paul groaned and shook his head. It was bad enough that this was even happening. It was best to stay back and not engage further.

Mickey looked back. “Fuck, he’s gonna jerk off and watch us. Sexy as hell.”

Ian chuckled and gave Mickey’s ass a hard slap. “Better get to it before he blows.” He gripped his cock as Mickey lifted up and slowly slid down. 

Paul had to grip the base of his cock or he would have come the second Ian’s big cock slipped tightly into Mickey’s ass. Ian’s thighs twitched and Mickey’s back bowed, and Ian’s hands were on his lower back, keeping him steady as he moved. 

“That’s it baby, ride that cock for me. Show him how to do it.” Ian growled and smacked Mickey’s ass until he really started to bounce. 

“How’s it feel?” Paul asked before he could help himself. He was now on his knees, facing them as he jerked off.

His voice was shot, rough and desperate. This was so fucking wrong and he had never felt better in his entire life. Watching them fuck, watching Mickey take it over and over again, following Ian’s demands. 

Each time Ian’s cock slid nearly all the way out, Mickey was eager to slam back down, his thighs shaking the entire time. Ian’s hand went around to feel himself pushing in and sliding out, wet and scorching hot. Paul wanted to get back there and run his tongue up the length of Ian’s cock each time he pulled out, the swirl his tongue around Mickey’s hole. He wanted to slick himself up and see if Mickey could take them both at the same time. 

The ideas were making him ache. Not to mention how often they kept looking at him, talking to him. It was driving him insane. 

“Wanna come find out?” Mickey grinned. “You can sit behind me and he can switch between us.”

Ian growled and put his hand on the gated partition, wanting so badly to touch him. “Come on baby, come play with us. We can make you feel so fucking good.”

Paul groaned, imagining himself behind Mickey, feeling that ass against his cock as Ian pushed into the both of them. “God, I want it.”

Ian gripped Mickey’s thighs and started slamming into him. “You two can face each other, jerk each other off while I fuck you.”

Paul saw Mickey wrapped around his body, those thick thighs squeezing around him. He saw their cocks rubbing together as they kissed and touched and took turns being turned out by Ian. He was done trying to act like he didn’t want all of it. 

“Fuck that’s it,” he groaned and thrusted into his fist hard and fast. 

Ian had picked up the pace, slamming into him so hard their skin slapped together. Mickey had both his hands on the back of the seat, panting and moaning and saying how close he was. 

“Shit...shit…” Paul groaned and watched as Ian gave one last deep thrust until all three of them came. “Fuck!!” He came into his hand, jerking fast as he watched Ian’s come leak out of Mickey’s twitching hole. Ian’s entire chest was painted with his come and they all had smug smiles on their faces.

Paul grabbed his spare shirt from the passenger seat and wiped himself down before he fixed his pants and flopped into his seat. He rolled down the window and let the smell of sex and bad choices drift away.

He could hear them moving, getting cleaned up and dressed. The sounds of heavy kissing and shared 'I love yous'. And as much as he regretted being such a push over, there was no way he could regret how he felt right now. Loose and heavy, sleepy. Like he needed some food and to crawl into bed for 8 hours. 

“Fuck Evans, you gotta be the best cop we know.” Mickey smiled as he closed his eyes and let Ian lick the sweat from his neck.

Paul pushed open his door and moved on shaky legs to their door and was once again pulled in. This time, it was Mickey who kissed him, swirling his tongue into his mouth as Ian lazily touched his body. It was so easy to fall into it all, into them. Like an unstoppable force. Each slide of his tongue, each time Ian dug his fingers into his hair, the more fucked he became, he was hooked.

“Thank you.” Ian smiled when Mickey pulled back and quickly kissed his lips. “Cuffs again?”

Paul nodded. “Just because I have to.” They nodded and put their hands behind their backs and let him link them up again. He knelt down, looking at them before he shook his head. “What the fuck just happened?”

Ian smiled. “You let go and enjoyed yourself and did your job at the same time. Maybe when all this is over, we can thank you properly for cutting us a break.”

Paul groaned and leaned against the door. “You assholes are going to kill me.” He shut the door as the laughed and quickly drove them back without any of them talking. 

Williams was waiting for him, and after a brief explanation…a lie really, she helped bring them inside to get processed. Paul stood at the counter as two other officers were about to take them back. 

“Good luck boys.”

Ian blew him a kiss and Mickey just hungrily scanned the length of his body, both making him ache in ways that hadn't been satisfied. And then they were gone. 

Paul knew for sure the moment they got out, he would be here to pick them up and might indulge in that private thank you that was offered. He didn’t know how the hell it ended up this way; or what all it meant, only that he knew it would have to continue. There was no way they would let him get away and he couldn’t stay away even if he tried.

Paul Evans was totally gone on those two.


	2. Thank You Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets out of over night lock up and Officer Evans is there to take him home

Private Security  
Chapter 2

Paul had some serious sexual encounters in his life. There was that high school slut phase where he finally embraced being gay, then college and man, that was one giant fuck fest. Filled with booze and drugs and orgies, threeome and foursomes and questionable choices. 

But that shit last night with Ian and Mickey? He had never felt anything close to that in his life. Maybe it was danger of getting caught, or them escaping, or maybe it was incredible because of the strong connection Ian and Mickey had with each other and included him. Or maybe it was the entire fucking thing that had him shaken. 

Either way, his dreams had been chaotic, sexy and a little weird even. Tangled up with both of them, skin on skin, hands moving, lips kissing, tongues licking over heated skin. Ian growling, Mickey moaning and Paul had never woken up so hard before. 

He had to rub one out before he could even get out of bed. Then another in the shower as those images resurfaced. The image of Ian's cock sliding wetly into Mickey's hole was branded into his mind forever. As was their eagerness to include him in it. 

At first he thought the whole thing was a dream. Something his mind conjured up given how deprived of sex he was. Until he got a call from the police station saying that Ian Gallagher, the redhead from last night, was getting released sometime that afternoon, but no one had come to collect him.

That was only necessary when the person was underage. Ian was underage. Only 17 fucking years old, a minor. Working at the club, coming onto him, all of it. Why Paul assumed he was older was beyond him. Ian looked older, he acted older and he worked at a damn strip club that required you be above 18 to dance and 21 to serve drinks. 

Now it was up to him to take Ian home. 

Paul threw on his uniform, a clean one because after that shit last night, his needed to be dry cleaned. He grabbed a large coffee on the way and drove up to the station to 'collect' him. 

The door gave a little jingle when he opened it, alerting Tara at the front desk. Paul smiled as much as possible as he walked up.

"Morning officer." Tara flirted, eyes twinkling.

Paul smiled again, but less bright than the one before. "Miss Tara, morning to you too." She blushed and he wanted to roll his eyes. "I'm here for a pick up, kid named Ian Gallagher."

Tara blushed again. "He has been asking about you all night officer. Been telling everyone he can about how good of a guy you are."

Now it was his turn to blush, remembering how good Ian was last night. "Well I wouldn't know anything about that. No one's come to get him?"

Tara checked the log again, shaking her head. "Nope, and he only asked for you."

"He came in with another guy, dark hair, probably loud and angry. Name is Mickey." Paul watched the recognition flash across her face in the form of a frown. "He gettin out too?"

"That would be Mickey Milkovich, officer. He is 25 with a long rap sheet. Chief is holding him a little longer then that Gallagher boy."

So, Mickey was considerably older than Ian. Eight years to be exact, dating a minor was illegal. Even at 17 it was frowned upon. And the long sheet came as no surprise given how Mickey reacted last night. But then again, if Ian had been his and someone was grabbin on him, Paul would do the same. 

"Guess I'll deal with that later then." He swallowed thickly and had to adjust his tight collar to breathe passed the images of angry Mickey. "Gallagher ready to go now? My shift starts soon."

"He is, just let me go get him." Tara smiled and stepped away from her desk.

Paul was left to pace, trying to work through his mind and implant the word 'minor' amongst all the sex filled images that would appear the moment Ian walked out. And it worked, or so he thought. Until the door buzzed, opened and Ian sauntered out looking like he owned the place. Thank God those shorts were gone and he was dressed in a gray jumpsuit. 

"Officer Evans," Ian grinned as he walked closer. "So good to see you."

Paul didn't have to force his smile, it came easily for the redhead. "Mister Gallagher," Ian grinned again. "Look a little too happy to be walking out of jail." 

"Had a good night last night, decided I'm gonna have a good day too." Ian let his eyes moved down Paul's uniformed chest. "A damn good day."

Paul felt his cock pulse. Them being alone together after last night was a bad fucking idea. "No one else to pick you up?"

Ian shook his head. "No one I'd want knowing I'm here." He glanced to the woman at the front desk. "Clear to go?"

Tara nodded. "Officer Evans needs to sign for you of course, then you're ready to leave."

Paul moved passed Ian, careful not to brush up against him and moved to the desk. He signed a dozen or so papers saying that he was responsible for Ian until he got home, and the entire time, he felt Ian's eyes on him. 

"There ya go." Paul smiled and pushed the stack of papers back to her, then turned to Ian. "Ready?"

Ian let out a soft growl that only Paul could hear. "You have no fucking idea."

With a friendly wave to Tara, Paul hauled ass out of the station, only partly interested if Ian was behind him. That shit from last night was playing on repeat in his mind and Ian's growl had been the cause of it. It sounded just as it had when he said he wanted him to join them. 

"Fuck." He groaned, reaching to pull open his car door. Ian was on the other side, that knowing smirk on his face. "Get in."

Ian grinned. "Gladly, officer."

The second both of them were seated, Ian reached over to grip his collar and pulled him close. Paul went with a desperate gasp, unable to fight it. Ian was breathing heavily against his lips, and the green swirl of his eyes looked a few shades darker. 

"Damn, you're just as sexy as I remember." Ian let his free hand move down Paul's chest. "Thought I'd dreamt it all up."

Paul shook his head, making sure to keep his hands balled into fists at his lap. "Not a fuckin dream or your ass wouldn't be underage."

That got Ian to smirk. "Didn't seem to bother you last night when you were beatin off to me fucking him."

Paul groaned, he couldn't help it. Underage or not, Ian had this way about him. "Didn't know then, but I do now and this shit can't happen."

Ian whined, putting his hand on Paul's groin, squeezing his cock. "Come on baby, don't be like that. I'm just a few months shy of 18."

With Ian's hand on him, there was no other choice but to push up into his hand, making pleasure spider web itself down his body. "Ian…"

"17 is legal in Chicago officer." Ian tried again, gripping him firmly as he began to stroke. "And we aren't even doing anything."

"Yet." Paul groaned because it would happen eventually. Now probably. "Not to mention I'm not allowed to fuck with the people I arrest."

Ian snorted as he popped the button on Paul's slacks. "You never arrested me baby, so don't worry. I just want to thank you for last night." His hand slipped inside, and it had him groaning into his ear at how hard he was. "Nice and hard for me."

Paul gripped Ian's forearm, helping him touch him instead of stopping him. "What about your angrier half?" He said in his last attempt to say no. "Won't he get pissed?"

"Fuck no," Ian chuckled darkly into Paul's neck as he licked and suckd against the pounding vein. "He's the one who wanted this to happen baby. He told me to lock your ass down."

Somehow that made it so much fucking hotter. Mickey was a bomb set to explode at any given time. He did last night when someone touched Ian and now Ian was touching him, a lot. Why didn't he freak out like last night? Why was he okay with this?

"He wants you officer." Ian purred, rubbing his thumb against the wet tip of his cock. "Mick wants you bad."

Paul fucking groaned and didn't fight Ian when he pulled his cock all the way out and began stroking him fast. "And you?" He asked as he swallowed thickly. "You want me too, or no?"

"I want you baby," Ian sucked on his ear until Paul gasped. "I want both of you. Me fucking you, then switching to him. Or you fucking him while I fuck you." He stopped to bite along his jaw. "I want it all."

"Shit. Shit…." He moaned, gripping Ian's arm until he stopped stroking. "Better stop or I'm gonna come."

Ian pulled back from his neck but only to unzip his jumpsuit enough to pull his cock out. "How about we both come?"

Before he could lean down and swallow him, breaking his no minors rule, Paul turned the car on and sped down the street, biting his lip as Ian kept stroking both of their cocks. Ian writhed at his own touch, lifting his hips to fuck into his fist. 

He had to turn his lights on to run the upcoming red light because there was no way in hell he could stop and risk someone looking into the car and seeing them. It caused Ian to moan loudly, squeezing his cock hard enough for him to grip the wheel.

"Fuck," Ian whined and spread his legs wide. "Pull over, let me fuck you."

As soon as he was under the nearest bridge in one of the sketchier parts of the South Side, he parked and Ian was on him. Halfway into his seat as they finally kissed. Nipping lips with their teeth, swirling their tongues together in that truly desperate way.

Paul had one hand on the back of Ian's head, making sure he didn't move too far away while the other gripped Ian's thick cock, taking over for him. 

"Fuck, I wanna come." Paul whimpered as he pulled back from their kiss and made sure to keep jerking Ian quickly. "Want to make you come." 

Ian nodded, smirking. "I'm going to do as I said and thank you for last night." He put a finger over Paul's lips when he went to argue. "Trust me baby, it'll make me come too."

There was no time to stop and catch his breath as Ian pulled back and bent all the way down, eagerly sucking him into his mouth. Paul threw his head back and moaned, one hand in Ian's hair, the other holding onto the handle of the door. 

"Oh my God!" Paul couldn't believe how incredible Ian's mouth was. So attentive, making sure to lather his entire cock with attention. Wiggling his tongue into his slit, sucking along that thick vein, even moving down to lick over his balls. "Fuck  
Ian, fuuckk."

Ian groaned around him, making his cock vibrate and Paul fisted his hair and began to help him bob his head up and down. Ian took him deep and let his throat close and pulse around him before Paul yanked him up to suck just his head. 

"So fucking good Ian," Paul moaned brokenly, forcing Ian to take him deeper every time. "You gonna swallow it?" He asked and Ian nodded as he moaned around him. "You gotta come too."

When Ian lifted his hand up to his mouth, Paul didn't hesitate to lick the center of it. Coating it in spit as he writhed against the seat. Ian's hand went back to his own cock, stroking fast and it had Ian moaning loudly against him.

"Oh God," Paul tried to hold on but Ian's mouth was just too much. "So close Ian," he whimpered when Ian did. "You're gonna make me come."

Ian nodded and took him deep into the back of his throat, gagging on purpose so his throat closed around his cock. 

"Now, right fucking now!" Paul gripped the back of Ian's neck and pounded into his throat as he came, forcing Ian to swallow even as he gagged around him. "Holy shit!" He eased his grip but Ian didn't move and kept moaning around his cock as he came too. "So fucking sexy."

Ian slowly jerked himself through it as he kept sucking Paul's cock. Slowly getting every drop of his come out and down his throat. 

As his body jerked through the over sensitivity, Paul ran his fingers into Ian's red hair, petting him. Then down the jumpsuit and the long length of his back. His body was totally relaxed, sagging into his seat as his eyes closed. 

When Ian pulled back, Paul gripped his chin and kissed him, tasting himself on his tongue. It had Ian groaning into the kiss, holding onto the side of his face with one sticky hand. 

"I knew you'd taste good." Ian smiled as he pulled back. 

Paul smirked, wiping come out of the corner of Ian's mouth, then dipped his thumb inside for him to lick it off. "Your mouth is so fucking good."

"Thank you," Ian grinned and sat up. "For last night, for helping out." 

Paul watched Ian put himself away and fix his clothes. And before he could wipe his hand off on them, Paul snatched his wrist and sucked each of Ian's sticky fingers into his mouth until he was clean. 

"God, you're so fucking sexy." Ian moaned and kissed him.

"Likewise." Paul smirked and put himself away, then lit a smoke and handed it off to Ian as he started the car. "Home?"

Ian shook his head and exhaled the smoke out the window. "Mick's, take the next right." His voice was low, tired. "Gonna be there to get him out too?"

Paul took the next right and stopped when Ian pointed to the house. "I might be." 

"You should be." Ian grinned and handed the smoke back. "Then we can both thank you."

The idea of Mickey sucking him off like Ian had, had his cock twitching back to life. "Fuck." He groaned and closed his eyes, stuffing those images down for later. "When he gets out, call me and I'll pick you up." 

"Yes sir," Ian had the door opened but leaned in for one more come flavored kiss. "Think about me when you jerk off later, yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Paul nipped Ian lip before he got out. "Later red."

The door lightly slammed. "Later officer."

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my Sammi, this was her idea and I adore her pervy little mind 💙 love you


End file.
